In this application for an NINDS Center Core Grant, we seek support for a Neurotransgenic core laboratory at Duke University. This core provides powerful tools for studying the nervous system, where the vast diversity of cell types and synaptic connections require tools that exceed those needed to study simpler, more homogenous tissues. This core will support individual neuroscience research projects by providing necessary resources and performing required services that would be difficult or impractical to provide in individual labs. Institutional commitments of space and seed funds for equipment and salaries have already been obtained and have enabled the creation of this core within the past two years, the understanding being that extramural support would be obtained for their continued support. This core will enrich the effectiveness of ongoing NINDS-supported research at Duke, promote new directions for both basic and translational neuroscience research, and foster a cooperative and interactive research environment through which multidisciplinary approaches to neuroscience problems and joint research efforts will be stimulated. Moreover, this provides a cost-effective way for investigators to exploit cutting-edge, specialized technologies that would be difficult to setup or justify for an individual laboratory. This core has been developed in partnership with other administrative units within Duke University including the Cancer Center. This core will be utilized by neuroscientists residing in multiple departments, thereby fostering a cooperative and interactive research environment. This core represents a substantial infrastructure support for genetic analysis in support of the neurosciences.